Anthony Carmine
Private Anthony Carmine was the brother of Benjamin Carmine, Clayton Carmine, and an unidentified Carmine. He served as a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. He was killed in action fourteen years after Emergence Day, during the opening phase of the Lightmass Offensive. Biography Early Life As a child, Anthony had nightmares about Locust Emergence Holes in the aftermath of Emergence Day and the beginning of the Locust War.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Fish in a Barrel He would later join the Coalition of Ordered Governments army, along with his three brothers. After graduating from the academy, he was voted "most likely to get shot".Gears of War Bio Locust War Lightmass Offensive Battle of Embry Square Fourteen years after Emergence Day, Anthony was assigned to Delta Squad during the Lightmass Offensive, and met Privates Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago, both Pendulum Wars heroes. While aboard KR Eight-Zero, Anthony fired his Lancer down at the Locust on the ground below, and had a brief conversation with Marcus. He asked him if he was the Marcus Fenix from the Battle of Aspho Fields, and was excited to discover he was. After landing at Embry Square, Anthony and the other Gears fought off a group of Drones that attacked them, as Col. Victor Hoffman briefed Lt. Minh Young Kim on Delta's mission to find Alpha Squad. After this, Anthony fought through the ruins of Ephyra alongside Delta Squad. They found a group of three dead Gears, but were unsure if they were from Alpha. As Kim contacted Command and Marcus and Dom talked, Anthony found and inspected a Geobot. Kim asked him if it was the Sonic Resonator, but Anthony told him it wasn't, and tossed the device into a sinkhole.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Trial By Fire They continued to fight toward the House of Sovereigns, but became pinned down in an empty fountain with several Emergence Holes opening up around them. They killed many Locust and were able to plug the holes. As they left the area, Anthony said he thought the COG would have figured out a way to stop E-Holes from appearing by now, and talked with Dom about having nightmares about them. The squad then split up, with Anthony being paired with Marcus, and they fought their way through a Locust occupied building, covering Kim and Dom, while they did the same for them. After the squad regrouped, they assaulted a Locust Troika gun position guarding the exit to the building.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Fork in the Road Mission to House of Sovereigns Death After the squad reached the House of Sovereigns, Anthony and Kim hung back and covered Marcus and Dom from the courtyard, while they cleared the Locust from the front of the building. After wiping out all the Locust in the courtyard and the front part of the building, Anthony joined the rest of the squad in the courtyard. Kim asked everyone for a status report, and Anthony showed his Lancer to Kim, exposing his helmeted head for a short time, and explained that the gun kept jamming. Immediately after, he was shot in the head by a Locust Sniper, which fled before the rest of the squad could avenge Anthony's death.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Knock Knock Legacy During Operation: Hollow Storm, Anthony's brother, Benjamin Carmine, was also assigned to Delta Squad. Like his brother, he was a rookie soldier. Ben was also as enthusiastic as Anthony was, and he also had trouble reloading. Ben and Dom have had many conversations about Anthony throughout the battle. When Dom is ticked off at Ben, who was gloating about the air filter in the COG-issued helmet, he remarks that he can see snipers better without it – referring to how Anthony had been killed by a sniper. Though in the Carmine family, Anthony's "sacrifice" brought great honor to his family.Gears of War 2 His brother Clayton Carmine immortalized him with a tattoo on his arm along with Benjamin Carmine.Gears of War 3 Furthermore, Clayton has the words "Keep Your Head Down!" and "Practice Reloading", both of which contributed to Anthony's death. Two years after the sinking of Jacinto, Marcus dreamed about the death of his father Adam Fenix during the Fall of Ephyra, and both Anthony and his brother Benjamin were part of that dream.Gears of War 3: 14 Years After E-Day Anthony's burst helmet was rediscovered by Cpl. Kait Diaz and Sgt. Marcus Fenix in the ruins near the House of Sovereigns during the Battle of Old Ephyra. Marcus lamented the loss of Anthony 27 years after his death, and saw it as one of the worst aspects of war. Cpl. Kait Diaz then placed Anthony Carmine's helmet at the memorial wall in the Tomb of the Unknowns. Personality and Traits .]] Anthony, like many new Gears, was considered "green". He was an enthusiastic soldier with a gung-ho attitude willing to rush into enemy fire. Though he had great respect for veteran Gears like Marcus Fenix, he held some ignorance towards the carnage of the Pendulum Wars and the battle for Aspho Fields, viewing them as "cool". Anthony, unlike the veteran Gears, preferred full armor, which some claim led to his death. Behind the Scenes 's Thrashball Cole promotional trailer.]] *Anthony Carmine and his brothers were voiced by Michael Gough. *Anthony Carmine's first name was named by Joshua Ortega after one of his best friend's younger brothers.Josh on Facebook *All the generic characters like: Anthony Carmine, Gyules and Jan Rojas in the original Gears of War game were all given names that related to the colour red to reference the fact that they were red shirts. **''Carmine'' is the general term for some deep red colors. *In Gears of War: Ultimate Edition during the second half of the cutscene at the beginning of Trial By Fire just after Delta squad leave the Raven to meet Hoffman at Embry Square Carmine is never seen in the scene again. Unlike in the original where he was beside Dom and Marcus the entire time. The scene was changed in Ultimate Edition to put more focus on Marcus and Dom.Gears of War: Ultimate Edition *In the original Gears of War a Grenadier kills Anthony Carmine with a Longshot while in Gears of War: Ultimate Edition a Sniper kills him. *A mistake regarding Anthony Carmine in the original Gears of War is that after he gets killed, the model for his corpse is shown to be wearing the second variation COG Combat Helmet. **In Ultimate Edition, his corpse is wearing the third variation. *In Gears of War 3 during Marcus' dream sequence, it is possible for the second/third helmet variation to generate on Anthony's character model. Merchandise *The Anthony Carmine (Action Figure) SDCC Exclusive 2008 was released in a limited run of 2000 units. He shipped with a Lancer and Gnasher Shotgun. Multiplayer *Anthony is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches. *In Gears of War 2, Anthony is unlocked by having one of the "Completed Act 1" achievements in Gears of War 1 and signing successfully into Xbox Live. *In Gears of War 3, Anthony Carmine is an unlockable multiplayer character, available after reaching Level 75. *In Gears of War 4, Anthony Carmine is a playable multiplayer character, available in the Carmine Gear Pack. A Zombie skin can also be unlocked in the Zombie Carmines Gear Pack. *Anthony does, however, share lines with Clay Carmine. Even saying: "This is for you, Anthony!" at the beginning of some matches. *Oddly enough, in Gears of War 3 matches if Anthony is downed, rather than saying it as usual in par with other characters he will say "Uh, a little help here?" via communications device. *Anthony's final words before his death in Gears of War, "Something's wrong with this thing. Ugh, it keeps jamming," are shared with both Benjamin and Clayton in multiplayer/Horde 2.0 in Gears of War 3 when the player fails an active reload. Anthony himself also says this line in GOW3's multiplayer/Horde 2.0. *Additionally, Anthony's quote "I used to have nightmares about those things when I was a kid" is also shared by Benjamin Carmine when spotting an enemy in Horde 2.0. *An error regarding Anthony Carmine is that in Gears of War 3, if you're playing Team Deathmatch, Execution, etc., when you look at his helmet portrait in the COG team symbol, it seems to be a COG Gear helmet. Appearances *''The Slab'' *''Gears of War'' *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears of War 4'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males